onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
G.C. Sentinels
"Rule number one when attacking a Galactic Council Sentienial, '''Don't! '''Although the sentienials don't appear armed as they lack any visibile weaponery this has been one of thee most biggest mistakes to make. Several of our agents fired upon several squads of these troops only to have several memebers vaporised from their retaltion strike. The more shots we shot at them the more powerful the return firepower from their armour seemed to become. Several of our wounded attempted to escaped but we visibly saw one of the troops face his right hand toward the nearfby building and an entire metal wall crushed several of our agents. I am the only one who was able to get away safely." Aurec Agent giving a full report to The Master. Galactic Council Sentienials GCS as they are known for short are the Galactic Council's supposedly unarmed volunteer Coaltition army. The truth is what even the Taiidans failed to realize until later when the Enki enity was able to explain how the armour worked a little bit better, was that the armour acted and behaved as a weapon but could only be a weapon if they were fired upon first. A GCS troop prime directive is to maintain the peace. Being unable to first strike at first put them at a disadvantage. Thanks to the Taiidan's denial of use of the armour without weapons an added feature to the armour was jump grenades which would be detonated on person in the middle of a sqaud. The resulting energy woudl be absorbed by the armour allowing the armour to act as a weapon so that first strike could be made avalible if the need was urgent. GCS go by a code of rules that at sometimes can be more severe than the Taiidans. Merely bumping into a GCS trooper is an offense that can be handled as the breaking of an appendage. In some cases the Taiidan's who later served as part of the GCS forces ended up becoming the mercy agent of the group often telling their comrads to just kill the offender to spare him the pain of being beaten to within an inch of his or her life then healed and then beaten again close to death. Many times GCS could be incredibly brutal but because so many different species made up the GCS forces differnent varying levels of punishment could be expected. On different worlds some of the laws were harsher and on others less so. The most harsh world was New Razzureth Prime in the New Taiidan system. Punishment their is were the most brutal of Taiidans and Razureth go to exercise punsihment on civilians who break the law. In some areas aerial bombardment of neighborhoods has occured. On the Planet Enki though crime does not occur because those who enter the world have criminal thoughts elminated from their minds as they enter. The Virtual reality there makes GCS among the most bored squads in the Universe while on the their planet. UGI The UGI once hearing of the soldiers denied the Sentinels on their worlds, for one reason, the UGI laws do not permit other soldiers to come to their world and dispense justice in their eyes. This was angering but the Black Codex II Project soldiers looked down at them knowing they were toe to toe with them but with Taiidan training and tactics. As of 3256 the GCS were dismantled and the armour was sent back to enki which made use of the armour by allowing its citzens for the first time to be able to leave their world wile in their energy forms. "My forethsight does me credit it would seem, the council research team thought it was a good idea but i told them that if it failed they would return the armour to me. I also told them it would never work. If you read up on UGI history they except nothing unless its their own." ~Enki Species serving in the GC Sentienals *Humans *Taiidans (55 years following their first deployment) *Uranians *Humanoids (of varying mixed species) *Cyborgs *Off-world Enki Category:Galactic Council